


Always Gold

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Fic, Gansey/Ronan, M/M, One Shot, Ronsey, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, ronan & gansey - Freeform, short fic, this is actually pretty sad tbh, tired gansey, trc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw him, with pain and stress and exhaustion in his eyes, and he wanted to run his fingers over his eyelids and shut them so that the boy with stars in his eyes and kings in his dreams could finally sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>one where gansey comes home messed up from family stuff, and ronan is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Gold

**Author's Note:**

> just saying, I know the ending is weird-ish, but I mean??? its cool I guess thanks

* * *

-

      Gansey was _finally home._ He was home and Ronan was complete again. The color and life was brought back into the dull grayness of Monmouth Manufacturing. But in order for Gansey's light to fill up the room, it must leave him first.

 

      The moment Ronan heard the familiar rumble of the Pig outside the ware house, he knew Gansey was home. After a deathly long two weeks, Ronan's wait was over. Gansey's mom had called him home to help with her campaign, and Ronan had refused to accompany him. Not that he would tell anyone, but Ronan wished he had gone with.

      "Ronan?" Gansey called from the entrance. "Are you here?" Something about Gansey's voice was off.

      Ronan stood up and left his room. Numb excitement dulling his senses, Ronan left his door ajar as he walked into the open space.

      There was Gansey, in his rarest form. He was standing in middle of the monstrous room, gray sweatpants and a red t-shirt, with his duffle back dropped near the ground. He look almost like he was lost.

      "Yeah, I'm here," Ronan said quietly, stopping several feet away from Gansey. The other turned, and Ronan was slightly shocked by his appearance. Gray-purple crescents shaded under his eyes, and his eyes looked dull but bright at the same time, the green of them showing through the hazel.

      "Hey," Gansey murmured, slowly blinking and taking a step closer to Ronan.

     "Was it as bad as you look?" Ronan asked, lightly grabbing Gansey's arm. Gansey briefly closed his eyes then opened them again to look at Ronan

      "Would it be wrong to say yes?" Gansey questioned, pulling a small smile. Ronan laughed, one that he actually meant, and it made Gansey's smile widen. It died down to a comfortable quiet, and the dull returned to Gansey's eyes.

      "Hey," Ronan mumbled, "are you okay?" Gansey looked at his again, his sad, pitiful Gansey smile making Ronan want to sit him down and let him sleep.

      "I'm just tired," Gansey said, shifting to set his duffle bag down. He unzipped it and pulled out a bottle of Advil that sounded almost empty. He unscrewed the cap and dumped out what was left of the pills, and downed them.

      Ronan watched as Gansey preformed said action. He was oddly reminded of himself, when he just couldn't hold back any longer. He looked and saw the person who knew him best, who he talked to at 3 AM about God-knows-what. He saw him look at the empty bottle of pills for a few seconds too long before tossing it back on top of his bag. He saw him, with pain and stress and exhaustion in his eyes, and he wanted to run his fingers over his eyelids and shut them so that the boy with stars in his eyes and kings in his dreams could finally sleep.

      He did not. Instead, he raised his hand and tilted Gansey's face up. He moved his hand to Gansey's cheek. Gansey came closer, his body pushing into Ronan's. Ronan leaned down, putting his unspoken words into the kiss he left on Gansey's forehead.

      Gansey must have heard him, because he eased into Ronan, his face pushing into Ronan's chest. Ronan brought his arms around Gansey, pulling him closer. He felt Gansey's words as Gansey buried his face into Ronan's shirt.

      _I missed you._

      Ronan fisted one hand into Gansey's t-shirt, and the other held Gansey against him, shielding him.

      _I missed you, too._

 

      Ronan knew that Gansey would be gone one day. Of course he would. They all would. But they were there now, _he_ was there now, and Ronan would take it. Ronan would accept it and live until none of them were anymore.


End file.
